pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sister-Swap
Summary Candace and Vanessa take part in 'Sister-Swap, Danville!' on reality TV. In their 'new lives' they still try to bust. Candace tries to bust Doof, Vanessa tries to bust Phineas and Ferb. Yet, naturally, their attempts still fail. Featured Song: Nothing Changes( Though its a New Life) Script (On TV, 'Sister-Swap, Danville!' is on) Nick Darris: '''I'm Nick Darris and this... is Sister-Swap, Danville! The show where two girls will get a chance to live the life of someone else! This week, our two 'sisters' are... Candace Flynn and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz! (Flynn-Fletcher house, '''Candace is watching Sister-Swap, Danville! on TV) Candace (to herself): '''Finally, I get a week away from my annoying and obnoxious brothers! (Doofenshmirtz Evil, Inc, '''Vanessa is also watching Sister-Swap, Danville) Vanessa (to herself): '''Finally, a week away from my evil dad! (A while later, '''Phineas and Ferb are deciding on what to do today as Isabella walks in) Isabella: Hey guys! Whatcha Doin'? Phineas: That's what we're trying to figure out Isabella: How about a mash-up of the rollercoaster and Spinning Tops of Doom! Phineas: That's a great idea! Let's do that! (Vanessa comes in and Ferb is sent into a trance) Vanessa: Hey Phineas! Hi Ferb! If you've been watching Sister-Swap, Danville, you'll know that I'll be replacing Candace for the week! Phineas: Cool! We love that show! Vanessa: So, what are you guys doing? Phineas: We're making the The Coolest Spinning-Coaster of Doom! It's a mix of our previous Spinning Tops of Doom and The Coolest Coaster Ever! Vanessa(to self): Coolest Spinning-Coaster of Doom, huh? I don't think so! (Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc, Candace walks in while Doof is working on a new inator) Candace: Hi, I'll be replacing Vanessa for a week... Doof: Hey, haven't I seen you here before Candace: No, why? Doof: Nothing, nevermind... Candace: Anyways, Whatcha Doin? (Backyard, Isabella shivers in disturbance) Phineas: '''Isabella, you okay? '''Isabella: Yeah, I'm fine Phineas: Well, the Tops are nearly done! Isabella: Why isn't Ferb doing anything? Phineas: I dunno. (Waves hand in front of Ferb) Ferb, Bro, snap out of it! Ferb: What? Phineas: Dude, what's wrong? Do you have a crush on Vanessa or something? Ferb: ... Phineas: Hey, where's Perry? (DEI, Perry as Agent P is hanging on the balcony by a plunger. Scene switches to Candace and Doof) Doof: Well, my brother, Mayor Roger Doofenshmirtz, is making a speech today at City Hall! But the citizens of Danville won't hear it! Wanna know why? BEHOLD!! The Mute-inator 5000! Candace: Wait, MAYOR Roger Doofenshmirtz? Mute-inator? Ooh, you are SO busted! Doof(to self): Hey, where's Perry? (Scene switches to Perry still dangling on the plunger. Camera zooms out to show Phineas and Ferb building the tracks) Phineas(to Ferb): So to recap, we are making a hybrid of The Coolest Coaster Ever and Spinning Tops of Doom. It is NOT a third rollercoaster. Got it? Ferb: Okay, got it! Isabella: This is so cool! I can soon get my Riding-a-Hybrid-Spinning-Top-Rollercoaster patch! And my Inventing-a-Long-and-Awkward-Patch-Name patch! Twice! (Scene switches to Doof '''testing his inator) '''Doof: Now to test the Mute-inator 5000! (Mute-inator ray hits Charlene's phone just after she picks it up) Candace(to phone): Charlene! You've gotta see this! He's making this machine thingy to put the Mayor on mute! You gotta bust him! Charlene(on phone): Hello? Hello? Anyone there? Guess not! (hangs up) Candace: Grr! There must be something wrong with my phone! (to Doof; sweetly) Where's Charlene? Doof: Gone to the store Candace: Great, thanks! (Song starts) Vanessa: ♪I tried to get a break, But it all seems the same. Even though it may not be evil, It's still intolerable♪ Candace: ♪Even though I tried to get a break, Everything's the same. I still gotta bust you. For the evil things you do♪ (Vannessa: ♪Things you do♪) Both: ♪Nothing changes, nothing changes, even though its a new life♪. Vanessa: ♪This may not be my usual place, Still everything's the same♪ Both: ♪Nothing changes, nothing changes, I'm still stuck in the same old strife♪ Candace: ♪I really need to tell her, but I can't even pronounce your name♪ Both: ♪Nothing changes, even though this is reality TV, everything seems the same to me!♪ ♪Nothing changes♪ (Shortly after Candace leaves, Perry emerges from the balcony) Doof: Perry the Platypus, you're late! But not too late! (Doof traps Perry in a platypus-shaped cage) "What is this?" you ask? This is the Mute-inator 5000! You see, my brother, the honorable... (Scene switches to Vanessa looking out the window) Vanessa: I can't believe Linda's not seeing this! (Vanessa takes out the phone and calls Phineas) Phineas? Where's Linda? Phineas: I don't know Vanessa: Right, thanks! (hangs up) (Scene switches to Phineas, Ferb and Isabella riding the now-completed Coolest Tops of Doom) Isabella: This is so cool! Phineas: I know, isn't it?! Ferb: (Gives thumbs up) (Scene switches to Doof, now finished his explanation) Doof: ...hence the Mute-inator 5000! (Perry just glares at him) Doof: Don't give me that look, it's a GOOD idea! Oh, what do you know, you're a platypus! (Perry uses his tongue to fish a key out of his hat. He then starts to unlock the cage) (Scene switches to Candace in the store with Charlene) Candace: ...He's built this thingy to put the mayor on mute! Charlene: Honestly, Candace, You're as bad as Vanessa! Candace: But I swear, he is! TBC Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn *Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher *Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn *Dan Povenmire as Dr Doofenshmirtz *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Olivia Olson as Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *R. Brandon Johnson as Nick Darris (Announcer) Trivia, Continuity & Allusions *Nick announces 'Sister-Swap, Danville!' the same way Gary Wilde does on Shake It Up *It starts off as 'Sister-Swap, Danville!' in a similar style to ANT Farm: 'America Needs TalANT' *When Doof asks Candace 'Haven't I seen you here before' is a reference to the episode 'Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?' *This is the third time Phineas and Ferb make/use the Spinning Tops of Doom.(Phineas and Ferb-busters, Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across The Second Dimension) *This is the sixth time the Coolest Coaster Ever is featured(Rollercoaster, Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo, Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama, Rollercoaster - The Musical, Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across The Second Dimension) *Fifth time Isabella is unimpressed by someone else using her catchphrase (Out Of Toon, Suddenly Suzy, Phineas and Ferb's Christmas Vacation) *Phineas says The Spinning Coaster of Doom! is a hybrid, NOT a third rollercoaster *Second time Perry is hanging from a plunger (The Lizard Whisperer) Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes